Whilst it has previously been said that the game of golf is a terrible way to ruin a good walk, it remains the case that golf is an extremely popular leisure activity.
Golf is a particularly popular pastime for those persons of advancing years—in the first instance because they tend to have the time available to devote to the game, and in the second instance because it affords an opportunity for those players to partake in reasonably gentle exercise as they walk around the golf course.
However, one problem is that whilst most of these players can manage to walk round a golf course, a significant proportion of them find it very difficult to walk round the course whilst carrying a golf bag (containing golf clubs). Irrespective of whether or not they are carrying a golf bag, it is also the case that as these players go round the course they tend to tire, and as they do so they become less able to play the game to their full ability—in effect, their game suffers as the round progresses.
To address these problems it has previously been proposed to provide players with golfing trolleys that can carry a golf bag and a set of golf clubs, and which a player can take with them round the course (thereby removing the need for the player to manhandle their golf clubs round the course). Some trolleys are configured to be dragged or pushed round the course by the golfer, and others include a motor so that the trolley can propel itself around the course. Illustrative examples of self-propelled trolleys are those offered for sale by PowaKaddy International Limited and Hill Billy (both of whom have a place of business at Castle Road, Sittingbourne, Kent, ME10 3RN, UK).
Whilst it is true that trolleys do provide the player with an effective means for avoiding having to manhandle a set of clubs round the course, they do not provide assistance to those golfers who tend to tire as they go round the course with attendant adverse repercussions for their game.
For these golfers, who are typically but not always of advancing years, there are precious few options available. One option is the traditional golf cart (otherwise known as the golf buggy or golf car), examples of which are available from the Yamaha Golf-Car Company (a company having a place of business at: 1000 Georgia Highway 34 East, Newnan, Ga. 30265, United States of America), but by availing themselves of this option the golfer loses much of the ability to take exercise—which is highly undesirable given that taking exercise is a key driver for playing the game in the first place.
Another currently available option is the X2 Golf available from Segway Inc. 14 Technology Drive, Bedford, N.H. 03110, United States of America (for further details, specifications and images see: http://www.segway.com/individual/models/x2-golf.php). The X2 Golf is essentially a standard Segway personal transportation device that has been modified to include wider tyres (to reduce damage to the golfing surface) and a carrier for supporting a golf bag. Whilst this device provides an effective means for players to get around a golf course, it suffers from several disadvantages.
Firstly, it is a relatively expensive option (at least in comparison to a motorised golf trolley). Secondly, a player making use of the X2 Golf would—in a similar manner to golf carts—avoid much of the exercise that they would have got were they to have walked round the golf course. Thirdly, the X2 Golf weighs some 50 kg, and as such it would probably need two persons to lift it. Finally, the X2 golf is relatively large and would therefore take up quite a lot of space in a vehicle (especially if the vehicle also has to transport a golf bag, clubs and a set of ramps that allow the user to more easily load their Segway into a vehicle), and hence not be suitable for many commonly available vehicles.
It is apparent from the foregoing that there is a need in the art for a device that supports those players who wish to take some exercise whilst playing, whilst releasing those players from having to manhandle their clubs round the course. The present invention has been devised with these needs in mind.